


Mario and Luigi

by Realshow



Series: Nintendo Cinematic Universe: Phase One [1]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action, Adventure, Brothers, Comedy, Mock-Up, Nintendo - Freeform, Quest, Shared Universe, Super Mario - Freeform, adaption, movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realshow/pseuds/Realshow
Summary: For the non-super Mario brothers, life is as simple as can be. Things aren’t flawless, but they’re not terrible either. However, they end up being taken out of their comfort zone, discovering a foreign kingdom under siege by a familiar evil. In order to stop him and save the princess, the two brothers must embark on a quest across the land, and along the way, lay the groundwork for a future legacy.
Series: Nintendo Cinematic Universe: Phase One [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994278
Kudos: 2





	Mario and Luigi

##  Plot

Mario and Luigi are two fraternal plumbers from the city of New Donk, set in the Metro Kingdom and east of Diamond City. The two are on their way to their way back to their plumbing shop. Along the way, they bump into their old rivals, Wario and Waluigi, who are visiting a construction site, along with their old boss Spike and the town’s newly elected mayor, Pauline. Mario has had, since childhood, recurring nightmares about turtle-like monsters bent on his destruction, and abstract aliens that destroy everything they see. Since he can’t afford a psychologist, he relies on Luigi for support, and his brother never seems to want to discuss the dream. The two are moderately successful at their job, but aspire to explore the world outside the city, and Luigi especially has been trying to overcome his anxieties.

  
One day, the two receive a call from a gravelly male voice, who tells them to visit his street market that sells imported mushrooms. After struggling to find their client, they discover a hoard of giant-sized shellcreepers, sidesteppers, and fighter flies from the sewers below, consuming mushrooms and wrecking havoc. They try to stop the monsters from getting out of the building, before they quickly realize that the monsters' eating of the imported mushrooms reduces them to normal size, so they throw mushrooms into the mouths of their enemies to resolve the crisis. The local sewers are soon closed for damage inspection, but despite the problem seemingly being fixed, Mario feels like something isn’t right.

  
The next morning, Mario finds a hollowed shell from one of the shellcreepers in front of his apartment, and discovers a map on its underbelly. He interprets this as a map of the city sewers, and drags a reluctant Luigi to find where X marks the spot. They end up bumping into more of the same creatures from before, which they try to defeat using an old POW block and a rusty hammer. However, a sidestepper tries to choke Luigi, resulting in them losing the map. After some more running, they come in close range of a large, green pipe. It sucks them inside, taking them to another continent against their will and disappearing once the brothers arrive in their new destination: a flowering field.

The brothers are naturally quite startled and confused, with Luigi especially freaking out over all that’s happened. However, they end up noticing a devastated city in the distance, and begrudgingly decide to investigate. They discover it’s a castle town called Toad Town, filled with petrified mushroom people and little signs of life. This naturally creeps them out, and leads to Luigi accidentally triggering a security system that shoots a dark mushroom into his mouth, reducing his size. However, he uses this to his advantage to try disabling the machine, which reveals a hidden trapdoor. 

  
Below ground, the brothers meet their gravelly-voiced caller from before: Toadsworth, He explains that they are in the Mushroom Kingdom, which has been taken over by the Koopa Kingdom following years of war. The king and queen were killed in the final battle, with their daughter, Princess Peach Toadstool, being held captive by King Bowser Koopa. Toadsworth is the leader of the resistance, who ventured out into the Metro Kingdom to find someone who could help, and sent them the map, expecting them to make it to the destination, which was actually another base of his. After giving Luigi a mushroom to cure the poison, he shows them around the base and introduces them to Captain Toad (his son and second in command), Toadette (Toad’s younger sister who does machines), Toadbert (a glasses wearing toad and their only medic), Toadiko (their cartographer and mail woman) and… Gus (the “fun guy” and explosives expert).

Since the brothers start in their old, baggy uniforms with blue shirts and red and yellow overalls, Toadsworth outfits them with advanced equipment: more durable, form-fitting uniforms with red and green shirts, plus blue overalls and magic gloves that lets them absorb power-ups. However, before they can begin training, the base is on red alert as a group of Bowser’s minions have found them. Leading the charge is Boom Boom, a high ranking general known for his muscles, who doesn’t find the Mario Bros. particularly intimidating. However, after they single handedly defeat his goomba soldiers by knocking off their helmets and stomping on them, he makes a last second retreat back to Bowser’s castle, which impresses Toadsworth. With their primary headquarters exposed, they now have a limited time to recover, so Toadsworth orders the Mario Bros. and the aforementioned Toad Brigade-1 to escape to their newest stronghold, while he helps the remaining toads escape.

Boom Boom alerts Bowser Jr., prince of the Koopas, and his adoptive grandfather, Kamek the magikoopa, of his defeat. Although Jr. mocks him for being defeated by “mere plumbers”, Kamek is intrigued and goes out to personally investigate. However, Bowser Sr. overheats Boom’s report, and sounds especially mad. Meanwhile, our heroes are trekking through the grass lands and woods, before ultimately coming across a desert. Although Mario is confused by how it’s right next to the plains, he still marches on and eventually finds a pyramid called Dry Dry Outpost, which is the second base of the resistance. There, they come across Gaz, Gus’s little sister who has been deeply missing him for months, and becomes fascinated by the Mario Bros. since they look like  [ her toy ](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/supermarioplushes/images/e/e8/AL78A61p11lK43lfhPUsUmbpGzmR5aibKH9NPuuJAWQ.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20180327034850) . After some brief fish out of water antics from Luigi, the Toad siblings explain that the Mushroom Kingdom is composed of six main nations: Acorn Plains, Bone-Dry Dunes, Fungi Forest, the Sunshine Isles, the Whammino Mountains and the Mushroom Gorge. Each nation has been conquered by the Koopa Troop, but instead of killing or capturing their monarchs, Kamek transformed them into slave creatures. The only person with magic capable of undoing it is Peach, who has been taken prisoner in Bowser’s castle and forced to empower the troop. If they can find a way to free her, they can undo the spell and reclaim the kingdom. 

With their mission set, the group ventures out to their first destination: the Frappe Snowland of the Whammino Mountains, where Toadbert says a secret weapon is being held. Thankfully, they don’t have to walk another large distance, as they have a built in pipe system to help them get to it. However, when they end up at their destination, they discover that Bowser’s Army have also heard of the weapon, but do not know how to reach it. But they set up camp to stop rebels from getting to it as well.

  
The brothers make their perilous journey across a variety of exotic environments, battling Boom Boom, his forces and rescuing Toad envoys, while also improving Luigi’s bravery along the way, all shown within a montage. In Hollijolli Village, a community located in Frappe Snowland, they’re attacked by Hermie III, a hermit crab who is forcing the locals to celebrate Christmas every day. They manage to find shelter from him, where Toadiko explains that he has their weapon, a star, which seems to be the source of his powers. Whilst fighting the crustacean, they discover a Fire Flower, which, when absorbed into their hands, gives them fire-throwing powers. They ultimately manage to retrieve the star, and make a quick break for it before Hermie can attack them anymore.

Meanwhile, Peach, whom we first see in Bowser’s dungeon, is being fed her dinner by a speaking, reanimated koopa skeleton who introduces himself as Vomer the Dry Bones. Vomer was disfigured by a volcanic blast in battle and, since Bowser locked him in his dungeon for disobedience, is one of the only koopas to see Bowser for the bully he is, but knows he’s out of his league to take him on. However, he is genuinely nice to Peach, and tries to sneak in a shroom choco-bar for her. Just as he walks out of the room, he overhears Kamek and Bowser, discussing Bowser’s ultimate plan to marry Peach, effectively securing his conquest of the Mushroom Kingdom. 

Back with the Mario Bros., their next destination is Tube City, the capital of one of the Sunshine Isles, where an airship hangar is located. Now that they have the power star, they need to find an easy way into the castle, to which Toadbert suggested that they hitch a ride on an airship and fly right under their radar. Using the indoor plumbing system, they manage to sneak into the base undetected. However, Gus ends up overhearing a conversation between a few Ninji.. and Litenuet Pom Pom, who notices Gus eavesdropping. Toad manages to pull him away just in the nick of time, and they manage to make a run for it before she can get close to them. They manage to board the airship, but Pom Pom is hot on their trail and rings the alarm, alerting the airship’s pilot, a Lakitu. 

While all of this is happening, Toadsworth is trying to contact our heroes via a walkie talkie. Unknown to them, the Koopa Troop sent a second squad to their base, and managed to capture most of the remaining Toads. Toadsworth has been on the run for days, but knows he won’t be able to hold up for much longer. By the time Toadette gets a chance to answer the call, their airship is in flames, and Toadsworth is captured by Bowser himself before he can explain. Everyone is naturally terrified of the situation, with Luigi and Lakitu especially freaking out and struggling to stay calm. Thinking fast, Toadbert finds a few emergency supplies which, to Mario and Luigi’s surprise/confusion, aren’t a parachute or anything of the sort. Instead, they’re a Cloud Flower, Super Acorn and P-Balloon. Before he can explain what they do, a Banzai Bill hits the airship, causing it to plummet towards a forest. Luigi grabs the Cloud Flower and uses it to create a cloud for them to escape on, but before they can get out, he gets frightened when he sees the incoming ground, giving Lakitu a chance to steal their ride. The scene ends from the perspective of Kamek, as the airship seemingly takes them all out.

Bowser in the meantime is in the middle of a video call with his ex wife, Clawdia. She laments that Bowser is too concerned with conquest and revenge, instead of just being a good king and father, which is why she’s already remarried and is the one watching their kids for the weekend. Bowser, on the other hand, is trying to stay calm and not yell at her  _ too _ much, but is also increasingly paranoid of someone watching them. Unbeknownst to them, Peach has been trying to figure out a way out of the castle, and has even dug a tunnel into the ventilation system. However, she’s nearly found out, and is forced to retreat back to her cage, only getting back in the nick of time. If that’s not bad enough, when she returns to her cell, she discovers Toadsworth has been captured too, and is none the worse for wear.

We cut back to the site of the airship, which has crashed in the dead, burnt woodland surrounding Bowser’s castle. Thankfully, our heroes managed to escape, with Mario managed to grab the acorn and glided down to a tree with Toadiko and Gus… while Toadette reluctantly used the P-Balloon and basically became a glorified mattress for Luigi and Toad while they floated down to safety. While the others try to recover from the blow, Toadiko tries to think up a new plan to get inside the castle. The airship plan didn’t work, but they still managed to get close to the castle and didn’t lose any of their supplies, so all they need to do is find Peach and they just about win. However, Toadette points out that Toadsworth was begging for help and their friends might be as good as dead, leading to an argument between the two over where they should go next. In the midst of all of this, Luigi decides to walk away and find somewhere to sit, since the last few days have been a lot to take in and he still doesn’t feel like he’s good enough to be a hero… and then a hammer is thrown right at him.

Back with Peach, she’s still trying to cheer up Toadsworth, who is somewhat better but still bruised and starving. While they wait for Vomer to give them their lunch, they overhear Bowser, Kamek, Pom Pom and Boom Boom talking in the other room. Boom Boom is once again being scolded for failing to defeat the Mario Bros., and is now being forced to work with Pom Pom if he wants to keep his job. However, Kamek notes that the airship they were on crash landed near the forest surrounding them, meaning that if they survived, they could potentially infiltrate the castle. Toadsworth is horrified by the idea that they might be dead… while Peach has no idea what they’re talking about or why plumbers are a threat to Bowser. Nevertheless, she shows Toadsworth her tunnel and tries to fill him in on her escape plan… just as Vomer comes in to check on them, with Peach’s wedding gown in hand.

Meanwhile, Luigi is caught completely off guard by a duo of elite troopas, known only as the Hammer Brothers. He manages to get away without much damage, inadvertently leading them to the others. Luigi and Mario discover two lonely fire flowers that they use to fight back and plow through them, but they discover the Hammer Bros’ hammers are immune to fire, making it harder than expected to fight them. Before the Hammer Bros. retreat, one of them sneaks up on Luigi and successfully knocks him out, running off before Mario or the Toads can rescue him. 

By this point, Vomer had gradually become aware of Peach’s espionage, and doesn’t know how to feel about it now that his suspicions have been proven. He knows Bowser is evil, but believes they just need to accept their fates, and is disappointed that “a mere princess” is trying to rebel this late into the game, right before her planned wedding. Toadsworth and Vomer soon get into a massive argument, which only ends when Peach tells them to knock it off and gives them a quick speech about their freedom, specifically mentioning Vomer’s own abuse. Vomer doesn’t know what else to say, and begrudgingly frees the two, saying he knows a place where they can escape.

On the ground, the tension is higher than ever, and Mario knows the endgame is approaching. He runs off without the Toads in pursuit of Luigi, specifically saying that he does not want any of them risking their lives to save Luigi, vowing to save Princess Peach and his brother alone. After what must be hours (or around twenty minutes) of running, he makes it to the castle gates, surrounded by a moat filled with lava and bones. He tears through the soldiers left and right with nothing but a hammer, even stealing the shell of a Buzzy Beetle and a Hammer Brother’s helmet to better protect himself. Bowser immediately realizes what is happening below, and his first priorities are to put the castle under lockdown and get the wedding over with. However, when he arrives at the cell room, he finds the previous Hammer Bros. holding an unconscious Luigi tied up in rope, with no Peach or Toadsworth in sight. Enraged, he orders the two to leave Luigi behind and help him find the escaped prisoners… only for Luigi to wake up the moment they leave. Bowser ends up catching the three trying to send a distress signal with a firework blast on the roof of the castle, and immediately orders them to surrender. Vomer tries to reason with him, but this quickly proves to be a lost cause, and he’s forced to hand them over. Peach and Toadsworth are mad at him, but deep inside, he regrets this almost instantly and plans for a way out.

After a brief showdown with Pom Pom and Boom Boom, Mario bursts into Bowser’s throne the room, which has been converted into a makeshift wedding chapel, just as the preacher asks if anyone objects to the marriage. He instantly recognizes Bowser as the turtle monster from his dreams, so Bowser explains to him the Mario Bros.’ true origins: Mario and Luigi’s parents were natives to the Mushroom Kingdom, and were soldiers in the war, who helped take down Bowser’s father, Morton Koopa Sr. However, the Mario family fled when an unidentified army attacked out of nowhere, and turned the tide of the conflict. While the Mario Bros. and Peach were young enough to forget the horrors of the invasion, Bowser couldn’t forget, and has held a grudge against the family for defeating his father ever since. As Bowser decides that he can’t control his fate but can control his destiny, he and Mario battle each other in the throne room until Bowser body-slams into the ground, causing the floor to collapse into the execution room below. Luigi risks his life by jumping down the immense height and follows Mario and Bowser, who battle on a bridge over a sea of magma. On a wall of weapons, Luigi finds a massive axe and uses it to shatter the wooden bridge, sending Bowser into the magma and leaving Mario enough time to flee to Luigi’s side. Toadsworth congratulates the brothers, before Bowser rises from the fire sea in his Koopa Clown Copter, taking Peach with him right out of the castle.

The brothers and Toadsworth race to the top of Bowser’s castle, where they find Vomer waiting for them with a small cannon, promising to fix his mistakes. Shortly after they launch Mario, they are cornered by Bowser Jr., Kamek (with a new broomstick and wand), Lakitu, and the Hammer Bros. Toadsworth and Kamek duel with magic beams, but Toadsworth almost ends up losing thanks to his injuries and the wand running low on juice. Just in the nick of the time, the Toads surprise the enemy with bob-ombs. Toadsworth uses the first wand he took from Kamek to enchant a flute so all the heroes can return home, as he orders the Toads to deliver the weapon to Mario. Meanwhile, Mario catches up with Bowser, and the two engage in a fist fight that ends with Mario cornered and almost falling off a balcony. However, Vomer manages to surprise Bowser with a bob-omb, sacrificing himself to save Mario. Luckily, like all Dry Bones, his bones begin to levitate back together… only for Bowser to brutally rip them apart and throw his shell at Mario, sending him flying and truly killing Vomer. 

When all hope seems lost, Gus uses one of his fireworks to get him the star right when Mario needs it. Upon activating it, Mario is granted invincibility, super strength and increased speed, letting him slow down time and infinitely jump up. Using his newfound power, he successfully gets back up to Bowser, and pulverizes him in mere seconds. During all of this, Luigi is not far behind and manages to rescue Peach, bringing her to safety… while everyone is concerned about whether Mario will succeed. Soon enough, Mario progressively loses his speed, letting Bowser fight back a bit, but Mario still manages to send him flying into a wall. Bowser briefly revives and wonders what hit him, before Mario says a line that’s guaranteed to haunt his archenemy forever: “It’s-a me, Mario!” The plumber finally sends the greedy king and the Koopa Clown Copter flying into the distance, with Mario doing a short victory dance to celebrate… only to realize that absolutely nobody is around to see him.   
  


As the battle dissipates, Luigi, Toadsworth, Peach and the Toad envoys are first to arrive and worry if Mario is safe. Their worries subside when Mario himself drops down, sliding down a flagpole in victory. Following his apology for lacking faith in the Toads, he regrets to inform them about Vomer’s sacrifice, even having his burnt shell as evidence. While everyone grieves the loss, Toadsworth hands Mario the flute, saying that he and Luigi have earned a happy ending. However, the two of them decide to stay in the Mushroom Kingdom, saying that it wouldn’t be right to just abandon their new friends like this, promising that they’ll stay as long as the kingdom still needs protectors. Everyone applauds them for this, with Mario even being rewarded with a kiss from Peach, leaving him in an enamored stupor. 

A year later, Toads are busy reconstructing, as Bowser’s castle is almost done being modeled into Peach’s new home, with Vomer’s shell being displayed in his memory. Coincidentally, it’s also the anniversary of the Mario Brothers’ triumph over Bowser, and to celebrate, they’re hosting a Mario party in their memory. Toadsworth and the Toads are first to arrive and worry if Mario and Luigi will arrive on time. Their worries once again subside when they arrive, now using special capes as a parachute. Just as it’s revealed that Mario and Peach are now dating, everyone begins dancing to the classic Super Mario Bros. theme… as the camera zooms out, revealing Bowser watching the party on TV. At Clawdia’s house. With his minions clearly feeling cramped and still recovering from their defeat. Bowser proceeds to look at the audience, and has only one thing to say: “Mama Mia…” Cue credits.   
  
In the mid-credits scene, Peach brings the Mario Bros. to the back garden for dinner, and introduces them to her cousin, Princess Daisy. While she and Luigi are getting along and chatting, a waiter tells Mario someone just arrived, claiming he wants to speak with them. The brothers go to the courtyard dining area, where they meet Captain Falcon, the head of the Universal Heroics Agency (UHA). He tells the brothers that he’s impressed by their accomplishments, and invited them... to the S.M.a.S.H. Initiative.

A post-credits scene reveals that Stanley the Bugman, a former classmate whom Luigi suggested to get rid of the Shellcreepers, is desperately protecting his greenhouse from some stray Fighter Flies.

##  Cast

**Main characters**

Charles Martinet: Mario Mario, Luigi Mario, Toadsworth   
Samantha Kelly: Princess Peach   
Tara Strong: Toad, Toadette

Tom Kenny: Toadbert

Grey DeLisle: Toadiko

Billy West: Fun Gus

Jess Harnell: Gaz

Fred Tatasciore: King Bowser

**Supporting characters**

Pamela Adlon: Prince Bowser Jr.   
Simon Templeman: Master Kamek

Andy Midler: Lakitu   
John Leguizamo: Hermie

Nolan North: The Hammer Bros.

Matthew Mercer: Boom Boom   
Charles Martinet: Wario Waluigi, Waluigi Waluigi

John DiMaggio: Foreman Spike

Tara Strong: Misc. Toads, Pom Pom

Clancy Brown: Penguru 

**Koopa Troop**

Goombas, Koopa Troopas, Monty Moles, Ant Troopers, Blocksteppers and Bloopers are the most common soldiers

Buzzy Beetles, Lakitus, Ninji, Snifits and Chargin’ Chucks are elite soldiers

Piranha Plants, Bullet Bills, Spinies, Chain Chomps and Bob-Ombs are mostly used as weapons

Thwomps, Whomps, Reznors and Magikoopas are high ranking guards

King Bob-Omb, King Whomp, Goomboss, Motley Bossblob, Major Burrows and Petey Piranha appear as non-verbal background characters

**Cameo characters**

Kate Higgins: Pauline

Samantha Kelly: Clawdia Koopa

David Wills: Captain Falcon

Kate Micucci: Princess Daisy

The five Mushroom Kings make a brief appearance, shown transformed into Big Bully, Mummipokey, Dogadon, a Dino Rhino and Bunson the Hot Dog respectively

Mushbert and Shroomlock from Mario Party Advance cameo as background members of the resistance.

Popple cameos near the beginning, stealing remnants of Toad Town in the background, and later appears during the climax, stealing some wedding presents. 

**Nonverbal characters**

Stanley the Bugman

##  Score

  1. “[Where It All Began](https://youtu.be/wmd85je8ehc)” (opening scene music)
  2. “[Action Series](https://youtu.be/z0_lYq29TkM)”
  3. “[The Lost Levels](https://youtu.be/xPJcOybiCKM)” (sewer scene music)
  4. “[Ghost Town](https://youtu.be/8btnaFsKqiY)”
  5. “[Under the Angry Sun](https://youtu.be/jd0nbL8Bnu8)”
  6. “[Forgotten Koopaling](https://youtu.be/jYPADnDpx38)”
  7. “[Bowser’s Castle](https://youtu.be/aLFIxcMlfRg)”
  8. “[Mario Montage](https://youtu.be/OcSv2wJGQy8)”
  9. “[Hollijolli Village](https://youtu.be/8wR6cHwoZtM)”
  10. “[Snooping As Usual](https://youtu.be/Mk89N3WKuZA)”
  11. “[This Time, It’s Personal](https://youtu.be/MrAa-_SlRCY)” (Mario’s march into the castle music)
  12. “Totaka's Song (Xylophone cover)” (Bowser’s wedding music)
  13. “[First Final Boss](https://youtu.be/tCQFFMUeLgU)”
  14. “[Mario’s Victory... Wait-](https://youtu.be/G7cggtiM_eM)”
  15. “[Mario Bros. Celebration](https://youtu.be/jRTtgYYz9K4)”
  16. “[Do the Mario](https://youtu.be/65uNCLBTje0)” (credits theme)



##  Trivia

  * Posters for Kung Fu Lakitu and the Pink Princess anime cameo in the ruined Toad Town, while “trust the fungus” can be seen as graffiti. The town is also modeled after the original Super Mario Bros. game, complete with Peach’s original castle being modeled after the larger castles, and the buildings being the small castles.
  * The wedding guests are made up of bosses from the Mario games such as King Bob-omb and Goomboss.
  * The montage in which Mario and Luigi try various jobs is a reference to several spin-off titles such as Dr Mario, Famicom 3D Hot Rally, the Game & Watch titles “Fire”, “Mario Bros” and “Boxing”, Punch-Out!! and Wrecking Crew.




End file.
